U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,539,778; 6,840,088; and 7,281,880 are directed to pumping skids that are connected to a subsea vehicle (SV/ROV) to carry out pipeline commissioning methods. By their design, the pumping skids are attached to the underside of the SV/ROV and require the SV/ROV to power the pumps on the skid. When commissioning a pipeline, the skid and SV/ROV act as a single unit.
U.S. Ser. Nos. 12/119,782 and 12/119,763 describes a system that has a high voltage power supply located on a vessel connected by an umbilical to a non-buoyant metal structure, that can be lowered to a subsea pipeline. This universal power platform (UPP) is used to power one or more pumps on the platform depending on the specific commissioning operation on the subsea pipeline. The described UPP is independent, structurally or for a source of power, of any SV or ROV used in the pre-commissioning operations.